


Jardiner

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [36]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Friendship, Nakamaship, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Le jardinage c'est bien
Relationships: Nico Robin & Usopp
Series: Journal de Bord [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Jardiner

Avoir un petit jardin voulait dire en prendre soin. 

Cela valait autant pour les fleurs que Robin faisait pousser, que pour les plantes médicales de Chopper ou les plantes voraces d’Usopp. 

La tâche était revenue naturellement à la brune, vu que c’était un de ses passes-temps sur le Sunny et ce avant même leur séparation, et à lui, vu qu’il s’était épris du jardinage durant ses deux années sur l’archipel de Boing. 

Mais s’il y avait bien un truc qu’il trouvait chiant malgré la grande passion qu’il s’était découvert envers les plantes, c’était le désherbage. 

Heureusement qu’avec les miles et unes mains de l’archéologue, la tâche était vite faite et qu’ils pouvaient reprendre les petits soins pour les plantes.


End file.
